


Court(ing)

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If this was a multichaptered fic this would be the first chapter, M/M, Omegaverse, hurt!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Hinata loves volleyball. This is a story in which he discovers something, or some<i>one</i>, he might actually love even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court(ing)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)

Hinata _loves_ volleyball and Hinata admires the Little Giant.

He aimed to stand on the same stage that he had been on, had made it his goal to reach the summit despite his small stature. Many had doubted him; many had scoffed and said it wouldn’t happen even if he tried his whole life. Hinata begs to differ.

Every second counts, each minute that isn’t spent doing anything is unacceptable – he ran, he trained with a clear set on the goals he wanted to achieve, he _believed_ in himself even though there were a significant number of people who didn’t. _It doesn’t matter,_ he thought. There would always be someone who would shake their head no, who would fail to see the potential he had in store, Hinata _knew_ in himself that if tries hard enough all those doubts would be blown away. He can _jump._ He has the ability, the skill, and the reflexes (although he admits he’s a little inadequate in terms of technique, but even so, he’s slowly getting there.)

Then he presented.

He hated himself for being an omega.

No one knew, probably, and that was the only time in his life he had failed to show it in his face; _why_ , he would wonder. _Why me?_ He had been the one who did everything; he had been the one who never gave up. He dealt with the whispers at the back of his mind, they weren’t saying anything about his height anymore, oh no. They had started to shame on him for being an omega although he can’t help it that an omega was what he was.

It was true, though – that omegas rarely excel in sports in the long run – often going for more domestic and non-straining jobs. Even his mother had began to question him when he didn’t stop training, hadn’t stop running through the harsh weather. Maybe it was ignorance, or maybe it was being optimistic that had kept him going, whatever it is Hinata clings to it tightly; grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut to block out all the voices. _They don’t know. They aren’t aware of what I can do. I have the skill, I can_ jump _, I have the reflexes, and I would show them. I’d show them. I would win._

His first and last game as a middle-schooler, his team lost.

 _He_ lost.

He understood it at first, really, he did. They were up against an overwhelmingly strong school, and he had heard about it from the other spectators that there was a particularly strong Alpha, a _setter_ , and Hinata had admired him, had even felt a little jealous. _Alpha_ , he thought. _How lucky_.

He tried to comfort himself for it, his teammates had patted his back and smiled sadly at him, but Hinata knew, deep inside, that whatever he did wouldn’t be enough – that he was just _lacking_ , because he was an _omega_ – against an Alpha he doesn’t even stand a chance. He had dreamt of what it would look like, the other side, that exhilarating moment wherein he’s adrift and poised for an attack, to see the other side of the court from the highest vantage point – but it was just that – a dream. What was he even thinking? _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Hinata looks across the court, eyes the Alpha who had deep cerulean eyes and raven hair and that perpetual scowl etched on his face, his eyebrows were drawn close to his eyes despite his team’s overwhelming victory. _Maybe he doesn’t even count this as a win,_ Hinata thinks, and he points a piercing glare at the taller man from across the court.

Then the Alpha looks at him dead in the eye, starts to take long strides towards his general direction and only stops once the net dividing the court blocks his path. The Alpha continues to stare, his gaze passionate with something he can’t recognize, and Hinata stares back, puffs up his chest in the remaining dignity he has left and tries not to get sucked in to the depths of those all-encompassing blue eyes.

The Alpha was close enough that for a second Hinata gets an unadulterated whiff of his scent, mingling between the remnants of sweat, the Alpha smelled like burnt rubber and sweet milk; like the clash of healthy dirt and morning dew, and somewhere deep in it were the faint scent of melancholy… the sadness that comes with the crown of a king; it was… oddly comforting in the way that camaraderie is.

And then the moment passes, and the Alpha’s hands are gripping the net like a life-line, as if it’s the only thing keeping him grounded; almost as if he would _pounce_ if he lets go.

Hinata can vividly remember what the Alpha had said; had asked him “ _What were you doing for the past three years?”_

Hinata saw red. _How dare he say that? He has no idea just how much I have done. He doesn’t have the right to say that to me. He doesn’t know how I worked myself day in and day out to get where I am now. He doesn’t get to ask me that and look down at me –_

_But no._

Hinata’s mouth was open to shoot back a reply, but then the look on the Alpha’s face cracked at his defenses; he’s got that face, the look that Hinata had the day he came home crying because some kids had shitted on him for being an omega, the look that he’s seen on himself countless of times before when he feels a bit down and thoughts like _I wish I was an Alpha_ keeps running through his head.

_What were you doing for the past three years?_

The redhead admits that he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed, but after a few moments of contemplation and tossing and turning the Alpha’s words in his head, he knows that there was some form of acknowledgement in that question, knows that his skills and the tenacity he had shown in the match was taken into account, and somehow, he, an omega who has dreams bigger than him, had made this Alpha look at him as a formidable opponent –as an _equal_ – as someone who can stand by him on the same court despite him being an omega.

Hinata stares at him pointedly, eyes searching and heart beating rapidly in his chest. At that moment, Hinata had made a promise to himself, through high school he would multiply his efforts tenfold, and he would show everyone – this Alpha – his growth as a player.

*

Hinata attends Karasuno High, and the very first time he sets foot in the gymnasium he immediately smells the familiar mix of the scent of burnt rubber and sweet milk, of healthy dirt and morning dew, and the ever present hints of loneliness.

It was at that point of Hinata’s life that he knew that whatever life throws at him he would never be fully prepared. All of his training and preparations would mean nothing next to an unprecedented occurrence such as this one, there was only one thing in life he knew he could do and keep on doing – progress. Keep on moving forward and never turn back, always make sure to do whatever he can so he would have no regrets.

He had learned the Alpha’s name through the summer, had known he was the infamous Kageyama Tobio, the king of the court. Hinata had screamed at their reunion, immediately bantering and firing off insults at each other, but deep inside the omega is a sliver of content. Maybe his initial plan of fighting against Kageyama on the same stage won’t work out, but if he plays his cards right, he would be able to play on the same side of the same stage of the court that Kageyama would stand on, and that was something Hinata tucks in himself as another one of his goals in life.

Maybe life had put them together, a dumbass setter with an equally dumb spiker, for a reason.

High school is going to be a story that would go down in history.

*

Okay so maybe Hinata’s expectations were set a bit too high, and maybe his initial respect for the raven Alpha was a bit misplaced because he _was_ a handful to deal with and the omega had already forgotten how many times the team had to scold them to stop bickering over the smallest things.

Hinata can’t help it; really, Kageyama was just _so fucking infuriating._

“What were you muttering about, dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama mumbles over his ragged breath.

Hinata scoffs, picking up the pace and slowly inching further than the Alpha. “Nothing, was just wondering how you can run so slowly.”

“Slow? Me?” Kageyama states, indignant, before speeding his footwork and effectively leaving behind Hinata who scowled at the Alpha who was now cackling in victory to mock the redhead even further.

“Hey! You cheated!”

“You’re so weak, omega!”

“Shut up, you bastard king!”

Hinata runs after the raven, and at some point they end up tumbling down on the dirt while each of them claims to be the winner at some match they didn’t even know they were fighting. Hinata tries to even his heartbeat as he inhales and exhales in a controlled pace. The omega listens to Kageyama’s whining as the raven slumps on the ground choking on his own breath, and something about that scene just seemed ridiculous to Hinata that he can’t help but laugh. “Stop laughing!” Kageyama shouts, and that causes Hinata to laugh even more, admiring the rare sight of the Alpha flushing in embarrassment.

“You’re so red!” Hinata wheezes out through his obnoxious laughter, and when he breathes in again he catches the now familiar scent of the Alpha that had somehow ended up latching onto his skin, had somehow managed to creep onto the towels he sometimes catches Kageyama uses on himself, the scent that had inevitably infiltrated his life in only the few months that they had spent the majority of their time in each other’s presence.

Hinata and Kageyama bicker a lot, but if the redhead had to point out the closest friend he has in the team it would have to be the raven Alpha.

Each person had a very distinct scent – their hobbies, their home and the environment they frequent in, their favorite drink or food, and even their most common mood affects the way their scent can be identified – and through the days and weeks that have passed, Hinata wonders when did the faint trail of melancholy began to fade into the sweet scent of… not happiness, really, though it is _extremely faint_ and can barely be identified, no. It was something more of… _contentment._

Hinata feels a strange warmth blossom in his chest, spreading through his very body like something that had caught fire. It’s bright, but it was the kind of light that you saw from the other end of the tunnel – it was far and not within reach – but it was steadily approaching.

*

The Alpha’s presence had long passed being tolerable – Hinata actually enjoys being in Kageyama’s company, and between all their arguments were little pieces that they kept to themselves. Hinata’s first impression of Kageyama was that he was the most stereotypical, poster-boy of an Alpha; he was athletic, naturally gifted with a strong and muscled body, and he was _very_ stubborn, and _very_ bossy. But first impressions were never last, at least that’s what his mom always said, and Hinata could agree.

Kageyama had grown on him, the same way he had grown onto the Alpha; he had barely resisted his urges of racing towards the gym during practice, or racing him towards the convenience store, or racing him to the vending machines – just, basically – racing everywhere. Kageyama had long given up on trying to argue over whether they should stay longer for practicing their quick attacks and had already incorporated it to their routine next to walking back together after they clean the gym and store the materials they had used.

At some point, Hinata had gone under Kageyama’s skin, and he had seen other parts of the Alpha that others hadn’t, a fact that the omega takes pride in. Kageyama was first and foremost an idiot (the amount of time they had spent late-night studying was insane and Kageyama was still able to not remember anything the morning after), Kageyama was also a big volleyball nerd (had at least a couple hundred volleyball terms that Hinata has little to no idea of what it means), he also has an obsession to drinking milk (Hinata likes to buy him one every lunch time after the Alpha agrees to toss him a couple of balls), and Kageyama also firmly denies that he thinks Nishinoya-senpai’s flashy attacks were unimpressive (even though he talks about it a lot during their walk back on the way home.)

But then there were other things – stuff that the Alpha only did when they were alone together with no one else there to see. Hinata doesn’t know how to describe how he feels about it but if he had to it was how the burning in his veins rages on, it was how the light at the end of the tunnel was suddenly brighter and ever closer.

Kageyama likes to spend a few moments to themselves at the shade of the side of the gymnasium during lunch time, after they had played a couple rounds of toss. Every single time, without fail, Kageyama would tug them to that secluded place that no one bothers to pass through and they would sit there just talking about whatever while waiting for the school bell to ring. Kageyama also likes to use Hinata’s towels for his body, and he would lend his own towels to Hinata when the omega complains about it.

There were other things too, the little things; things that the Alpha did that caused Hinata’s insides to flop in a way they never did before, causes his breath to hitch and his face to flush. Like the way Kageyama stands close to him during Daichi’s pep talks, his warmth a comfort to the omega and his scent a faithful reminder. There were also times when Kageyama would buy him a meat bun, his favorite flavor to boot, and would not ask him for anything in return. Sometimes, on their walks home, Kageyama would hold Hinata’s bike with one hand, steadily walking it till the intersection where they would part ways, while his other hand would brush against Hinata’s, sending waves and tingles of excitement through the omega.

Kageyama would often stay at Hinata’s place, and he would always treat Natsu like a princess, and it makes Hinata _ache_. When the Alpha stays over and Hinata pulls the guest futon out and lays it out on his bedroom floor, Kageyama would scowl and glare at him to submission until Hinata agrees to lay down his own futon on the floor beside Kageyama’s, and they would fall asleep to stories about their childhood and their lives, knowing that the other was just an arm-length away.

The Alpha also had a funny way of telling him “thank you” or “good job” often opting for a series of grunts and flailing arms instead of just uttering the words, Hinata had learned to identify the different grunts for what it actually meant, but lately, Kageyama had settled on doing something Hinata immensely enjoyed, ruffling his hair, the omega in him purring; _We did good. The Alpha is satisfied with us. We could do so much more for him_ – and Hinata has to catch himself before his thoughts wander too far. That’s not what this is – they were just really close friends, _partners,_ and no matter what Hinata’s instincts seem to believe, it wasn’t true.

But the more time they spend together, the more Hinata’s instincts grew sure about Kageyama. _He’s a great Alpha, yeah? He suits us. We suit him. We could give him what he wants. We could be good for him. No one would know him the way we do. Tell him. Tell the Alpha._

At some point, their relationship had shifted. They still bicker, loudly and annoyingly as Tsukishima had described, but it were good-natured jibes that had always aimed to keep the other on their feet and to give them the necessary push they needed to improve.

The things Kageyama did grew bolder, and the burning of Hinata’s veins raged on wilder, the bright light at the end of the tunnel swallowed him up, and Hinata knows deep in himself that he was slowly but surely falling. This wasn’t what he had planned, no. He had always been a one-tracked minded person who only had volleyball in his sights, but Kageyama was an enigma, the Alpha who has managed to be the only exception to every conviction Hinata had.

But despite that, Hinata is a genuine person, didn’t want to have any doubts in anything, and the moment he felt his heart skip a beat and the whispers of the omega inside him synchronize with his own, he knows he’s already in way too deep to back out now.

When Kageyama leans closer to him, he takes that extra step to close the distance between them, feeling himself flush in embarrassment at the bold act – but one look at the bright-red faced Alpha beside him was enough to give him a boost of confidence. So they went along it slowly, not really talking about their apparent step up in the relationship department, but they knew it was there, anyway. Instead, they whisper about it during their lunch breaks, where Hinata would tell Kageyama about his middle school years and Kageyama would too, would frequently mention _“You should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa”_ and would often leave Hinata speechless. In reply, the omega would chide the Alpha about it, calling him dumbass and jumping up from under the shade and yelling _“Race you to the hallways!”_

On their walks home, Kageyama would brush his free hand against Hinata’s, and Hinata would give in; tangling their fingers together and wiggling it between them as they chat about the practice they had that afternoon. Hinata would feel how sweaty their hands would be, and would often feel embarrassed about it and attempt to tug his hand from the Alpha’s grasp, but then Kageyama would growl in protest and hold on tightly until the intersection where they need to part ways, hesitantly letting the redhead go and muttering a farewell and a _“Be careful biking home. See you tomorrow, stupid.”_

The next time that Kageyama stays over Hinata pulls the guest futon out and sets it on his bedroom floor, Kageyama would lay there until the last light in the house would turn out, and Hinata would shuffle to the opposite end of his bed to make some space for the Alpha. Kageyama would climb into his bed, hogging up all the blankets, and when Hinata whispers harshly in the dark that it was too cold, Kageyama would pull him into a tight embrace, no questions asked.

_Good. The Alpha likes us too, see? We’re good. We’re a good omega. Suitable mate._

Hinata hopes it was true. Hinata would listen to Kageyama’s breathing as he slowly drifts off to sleep, lulled by the steady beating of the Alpha’s heart against his. He wonders, if the Alpha inside Kageyama sees him as that – a suitable mate.

He asks this the morning after, when the day has yet to start and the sun was still asleep. Kageyama had smacked him in the forehead the moment the words leave his mouth, the Alpha furrows his eyebrows at him, his cheeks red, muttering _“That’s a stupid question, even for you.”_ Hinata complains at that, throwing a silent fit and punching the air as he asks the question again, this time not taking anything else other than a firm ‘yes’ or ‘no’ for an answer.

The Alpha growls softly, grabbing the redhead’s shoulders to pin him back on the bed, staring down at him. “You are.” He said.

“I am?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama nods, before smacking him on the forehead again. “Now, go back to sleep.” He orders. Hinata giggles in delight.

*

Today was the opening ceremony for the newly renovated temple from across the town, and Hinata had been pumped through the afternoon practice because he had plans on taking Kageyama there later tonight. Hinata had always wanted to visit a temple with the Alpha, but the opportunity never rose and when it does, Hinata chokes on in himself and fails to ask the raven if he would like to go.

This time though, it’s different.

Hinata can’t tell what exactly changed, but it was _something_ big; something that had caused his insides to toss and churn and his omega to purr in satisfaction. _Good, we’re good. The Alpha said we’re a suitable mate. He sees us as a good omega._ Hinata smiles, humming in agreement and grinning to himself as he pictures how Kageyama would react to his invitation – he would probably be reluctant about it, would spit out a couple of demands and complaints here and there – but Hinata knows he would relent, somehow.

The redhead thinks of this as he hurriedly finishes his shower and dresses up in his school uniform once again; practice ended early today, conveniently enough, and after he grabs his stuff he heads out to find the Alpha raven who said he just had something to do back in his classroom. There was a skip in Hinata’s steps as he makes his way to Kageyama’s room, the hallways were empty except for the occasional gaggle of students heading to or from after-school club activities.

When Hinata reaches the room, he peaks inside.

He sees Kageyama standing off to the side, hand extended and poised to receive what seemed to be chocolate wrapped in a pretty little red box with smiley faces all over it, eyes trained solely on the beta girl who was giving it to him.

Hinata can’t help but stare, feeling an odd constriction in his chest and something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach, rapidly blinking away the insistent stinging from the back of his eyes. His blood is rushing, his heart was going wild, and the fire that had burned in his veins was too hot, the light a little too bright.

Hinata chokes on a sob, Kageyama’s head whips around, eyes wide as those deep blue depths stare at him. “Hinata – “ Kageyama starts, already making his way to the door of the classroom that Hinata was still standing behind.

“Hinata, this is – “ Kageyama shouts, voice booming and slicing through the eerie silence of the late afternoon.

The redhead doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to hear whatever the raven has to say, and doesn’t want this to hurt him any further than it already had. Hinata swallows his pleas, tears freely flowing from his eyes at this point, _so fucking embarrassing, geez_ and with one last glance at the Alpha he picks himself up and runs.

He runs and runs until the constriction on his chest reaches his lungs, till the burning in his veins reaches his sore muscles, till he can’t see the light anymore.

*

He gains consciousness who-knows-how-many-hours after, to a soft bed that smelled like burnt rubber and sweet milk; like the clash of healthy dirt and morning dew, and somewhere deep in it was the faint scent of melancholy.

 _That’s wrong._ Hinata thinks, eyes still closed and body cold despite being wrapped in a blanket. He takes a whiff again, and it’s _still there_. That sadness, that utter _loneliness_ that had been there before but had already started to fade away into something else – it was back. Hinata doesn’t know why but the omega in him cries out at this, _Our Alpha is sad. We can make him happy –_ No – _We are the only who could give him what he wants –_ No, You’re wrong – _We’re a suitable mate. Good omega, we are. We –_ No.

That was not what Hinata was, not what his instincts thought himself to be. No, if he was a suitable mate Kageyama wouldn’t have gone to seek out that beautiful female beta. If Hinata was enough, Kageyama wouldn’t have accepted it – that was surely a confession scene, right? Kageyama had accepted her, _damn it,_ that shouldn’t hurt as much as it does – but _fuck –_ it does.

It’s painful, that after all this time Hinata was still _not enough._ He was still _lacking_.

He cries, buries himself under the cold sheets and breathes in the scent of the Alpha he had spent majority of his high school with, _stupid, stupid, stupid –_ “Hinata?”

The redhead’s eyes flash open, and he struggles to extract himself from the sheets only to feel strong, large, calloused, and _familiar_ hands engulf his smaller form in a punishing embrace. “Kageyama, you shit, let go of me!”

“No!” The Alpha shouts back, burying his head in the crook of Hinata’s neck. “I won’t. I would never want to let go of you – “

“Why are you so fucking stupid – “

“You’re the one who’s stupid, who runs away like that – “

“Because who _wouldn’t?”_ Hinata pleads, voice going weak as he slumps his tired body against Kageyama’s hug. “Who wouldn’t run away when they see the Alpha they want accepting a beta?”

“What the _fuck_ are you saying, dumbass Hinata?” Kageyama whispers harshly, and Hinata’s mouth was already half way open to tell this Alpha exactly _what_ he’s trying to say but then Kageyama’s lips were on his and this is Hinata’s first kiss and –

And he kisses back.

Kageyama pulls back not two seconds after, grabbing both of Hinata’s cheeks and squishing them together, crunching up Hinata’s features. “Listen, you dumb fuck,” Kageyama starts, face unbelievably red and eyebrows low atop his eyes. “Whatever you think was happening when you saw me with that beta, you’re thinking _wrong_.”

“Then what – “ Hinata tries to say, his words a little jumbled because of the way Kageyama was still squishing his face like a sandwich.

“Shut up and listen.” Kageyama says pointedly, looking at the redhead dead on the eye. Hinata nods, well, as much as he could with two large hands restraining him from doing so. “Those chocolates, were… I just asked her to buy it for me. I – I was going to give it to you – as – as a…”

 Hinata’s eyebrows rise, tugging the raven’s hands off of his face and pushing Kageyama’s body down on the bed, sitting on his stomach. “Say that again, clearer this time, or else I would not get off of you.” Kageyama struggles to catch his breath at the pressure on his abdomen, but a couple of shuffling proves that it wasn’t exactly an uncomfortable position – he can probably toss off Hinata without any problem, but the redhead’s eyes had stars in them and Kageyama goes _weak_.

“I said… those chocolates were… my – my- courting – gift. For you.” Kageyama mumbles, eyes digging a hole at the ceiling just a few inches shy of Hinata’s head. Hinata’s face suddenly brightens up, a wide smile inching into his lips. “Do you mean that? Would you really… court me? You want me as your mate?” Hinata asks, then Kageyama mumbles out _Why are you so embarrassing_ to which Hinata makes himself heavier atop of the raven.

“Okay! Okay! Yes, I want you as my mate, stupid. Now, get off!” Kageyama gives, and Hinata’s smile was _so bright,_ but instead of climbing off of Kageyama the omega was suddenly leaning down, pressing a light kiss on Kageyama’s cheek. “Okay. I accept your token. You are now officially courting me, Alpha Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s face flushes even more.

The scent that tickles Hinata’s senses was sweet, and the loneliness that was previously there was gone, the sweetness of _happiness_ replacing it.

**Author's Note:**

> this one's my current favorite. *sigh* loved writing this. ALSO, if ya'll think this was posted extremely early that's because the previous fics I wrote for this series were all posted between 10 am - 12pm in my time zone. This one, however, was posted at like, 4am. LOL (that's because i'm leaving today and wouldn't have time to do so later today.) 
> 
> thanks for reading, as always! <3 :^)


End file.
